2D vz Murdoc x Noodle
by Noodles xD
Summary: 2D ama a noodle con toda su alma, murdoc "cree que la ama" o la ama o bueno quien sabe Quien se la quedara?...
1. 2D o Murdoc?

hera un dia no tan tranquilo en los estudios kong como siempre xD, murdoc abia tomado unas copas de mas (no me sorprende xD), y entonces penso:

Murdoc: mmm que linda es aquella chica, de ojos verdes, taaaan linda, y es de las dificiles..., su cabello negro con rallos semi morados, y su fuersa... mmm noodle...

en el cuarto de 2D:

2D:Noodle, Noodle, Noodle, por que no puedo sacar esta dulsura de mi cabesa?, sera por que siempre me defiende de murdoc?, sera por que me ace reir y pasar un buen rato aunque me gane muchas veses de ves en cuando en los videojuegos?, o es que me estoy volviendo loco?, la verdad es que no lo se, pero este sentimiento me agrada!

2D y Murdoc:YA SE LE DIRE LO QUE SIENTO EN ESTE INSTANTE!

ambos se dirijieron al respectibo cuarto de noodle, murdoc apenas podia caminar gracias a todo lo que vevio y no estaba muy conciente, cuando entonces ambos chocaron a medio camino.

Murdoc:q-q FACE-ACHE! Amigooo q-que haces por aquiee

2D:o.o n-n nada murdoc, hiba al cuarto de noodle

murdoc: jejeejej justo a donde hiba, pero no puedes ir para aya cara de simio!

2D:por que no?

murdoc:por que hoy me le propongo!

2D:O.O No! POR QUE ESO LO HAGO YO! Y HOY!

murdoc:que tu que! hasta risa me das, si piensas que con esa cara te ba a haceptar, jajajajajajaj, te sere sincero, noodle quiere un berdadero hombre que no sea marica

2D:haaaaa, eso significa que no te quiere a ti!

murdoc le hiba a pegar a 2D, pero estaba tan borracho que no podia

murdoc: sabes que? te propongo algo, agamos algo, ninguno se le ba a proponer a noodle, ambos saldremos con ella, y al primero que se le declare ella solita, gana

2D: pero eso emmm... ok! acepto

murdoc: mañana empesamos

los 2 se dirijieron a sus avitaciones, pero cuando lla nadie estaba en el pasillo murdoc salio asia la havitacion de noodle, no sin antes beberse 10 copas por completo...

en el cuarto de noodle:

murdoc abrio la puerta de un portaso, y noodle se espanta

noodle:HAAAA! MURDOC! FUERAA

murdoc:no prinsesa, de aqui no te me escapas!

noodle:HAAAAA!

**me pregunto k pasara en el sig cap...**


	2. Rusell al rescate

Noodle, al ver como murdoc actuaba, y no le parecía, logro darle una patada (como la que le da a un gorila en Clint easwood) haciendo el tiempo suficiente como para que rusell llegara a averiguar que era lo que pasaba; al llegar, lo entendió todo a la perfección (que murdoc había tomado unas copas de mas y que ahora estaba haciendo una de sus típicas y épicas tonterías) entonces rusell lo agarro y se lo llevo a su respectivo cuarto dejando a noodle con una cara de WTF! o.o mientras que 2D estaba durmiendo en su cuarto como un bebe -_-

al siguiente día, a la mañana todos iban a desayunar, con unas caras raras por lo ocurrido anoche, bueno, todos a acepción de 2D, que apenas notaba lo raro de los demás, y así se la paso todo el día, hasta que pensó:

2D:HMMMMMM! murdoc se la ha pasado así toda la mañana sin decirle nada a noodle, así que la invitare a salir...

noodle termino y se fue a su cuarto, entonces 2D se puso a comer lo mas rápido posible, y murdoc, al notar a 2D se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía e hiso lo mismo, rusell sospechaba cada bes mas, y murdoc termino antes que 2D (con esa lengua no lo niego -_-) y justo cuando se dirigía a su destino, rusell se le apareció:

rusell: heeey adonde vas tan rápido muds!?

murdoc: o.O ... emmm, a mi winie bang!?

entonces 2D salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de noodle, cuando rusell le detuvo:

rusell:heeey 2D! viejo! adonde vas tan rápido he!?

2D:o.O ... emmm, a ningún lado!?

rusell: entonces, no creo que les moleste ayudarme con otros deberes, ho si...? (poniendo una cara diabólica)

2D y murdoc: no... no tenemos nada que hacer O.O

rusell: ok!, tu muds, harás que los zombis coman, limpiaras el piso, fregaras los platos, pulirás las ventanas y toooodaaas las escaleras, y después estas libre, y tu 2D, limpia la caja de arena de el cerdo, la de el mono, limpia la cocina, lava la ropa, y limpia la sala y después estas libre.

1 hora y media después:

2D:termineeeee!

murdoc: no! hooo no, antes que yo jamas!

murdoc le dio un golpe a 2D y fue hacia la habitación de noodle

en el cuarto de noodle:

murdoc: noodle! coof coof, quieres salir con migo?

noodle: no lo creo, después de lo que hiciste hayer, JAMAS

murdoc: solo una ves, eso no hace daño, además... no se... pensé que podríamos ir a la feria y luego al cine, y no se... a donde tu quieras...

noodle: tengo que pensarlo

murdoc: ambos sabemos que un "déjame pensarlo" es un no, pero no te lo quiero decir, o al menos yo lo veo así...

noodle: ok murdoc, pero solo como amigos...

entonces murdoc se fue satisfecho por unas 20 copas a su habitación mientras que pensó... punto para murdoc!

mientras que 2D fue al cuarto de noodle:

2D: coof coof, noodle! quieres salir con migo?

noodle: me encantaría 2D! pero ya lo hiso murdoc, asi que será para la próxima, ok?

2D:emmm ok

y asi se fue un 2D muy decepcionado asía su propia habitación con una brillante idea y una enorme migraña...


	3. Punto para D! y un beso?

En el cuarto de 2D:

(suena el celular de 2D, que por cierto tenía el tono d la canción Do ya thinkg =D! )

2D:Hola!?

x:hola! Stu

2D:Paula! Dime, como te va!?

paula:muy bien, deecho estoy cerca de dónde vives, en un hotel reciente, y que tal todo contigo ?

2D:muy bien he creado una parte de una nueva, canción

paula:hooo! Y Eso?

2D:la hice pensando en alguien muy especial, en fiiin, quieres ir al cine mañana por la tarde?

paula:claro!

A la mañana ciguiente, Noodle y murdoc salieron al cine, después yego paula y fue con 2D, Noodle, en el cine logro ver a 2D justo cuando la película empeso, pero... No estaba solo, tenía compañía, y esto a ella no le parecía, y murdoc no ayudaba mucho que digamos, solo hacia que Noodle se sintiese rara, poniendo su braso en su espalda, a lo que esta respondía quitándose lo, y así se lo pasaron media funion, mientras que la otra parte murdoc se la paso roncando y babeando en el codo de nuestra pobre Noodle (que mal x noods :/ )

2D y paula bolbieron a los estudios kong, rusell no estaba,y sonó el teléfono, era Damon, sólo para confirmar el próximo concierto, mientras que murdoc toca el timbre Noodle junto con muds, paula, al ver a stu ocupado, decidió abrirla, y Noodle, al ber lo que estaba en la puerta, estallo de odio:

paula:Hola muds! Y tu debes ser Noodle! Stu me a contado mucho de ustedes my nombre es paula y...

noodle corrió rapidamente Asia su cuarto, e para entonces 2D abria colgado el telefono y corrió a averiguar que le ocurria a Noodle, mientras tanto, rusell abría yegado con las compras del súper para hacer la comida, mientras que ELN él cuarto de Noodle:

2D: toc-toc, todo esta bien Noodle?

noodle: no! Haora adiós!

2D:bamos! Dime, es por paula cierto?

noodle:emm sii!

2D: si sabías que sólo somos **primos **verdad!?

noodle: que ustedes que!

noodle abre la puerta:

2D:tal y como lo hoiste! Su madre Y la mía son hermanas, y hace mucho que no nos veíamos,no piences mal, jamás te sustituiria :)

noodle y 2D estaban taaaan cerca que estaban a un milímetro de darse un beso ( :D 3 ) pero rusell grito que ya hera horra de la cena y estos hicieron como si nada ( :( /3 :/ )

entonces 2D dijo:

2D: punto para D!

noodle: dijiste algo stu?

2D: nooo...


	4. De viaje!

**Holiiiiis! Lamento la demora, esk me fui de vacaciones, y no estuve durante un laaaaaaargooooooo rato, pero ya volví! Nuevo fict Para recompensarles, aunque abran niños cambios, pero buenos! Sólo para mejorar el fict,desde ahora, tooooodas todas, las dudas k tengan, dejenmela en un Review, y al final de cada cap**. **la responderé ante TODOS, I promise (lo prometo) y al final de cada fict, les dejaré una pregunta, un dato curioso, o algo así, y ustedes comentaran la respuesta o su opinión al respecto en los reviews, y les daré a conocer la respuesta al principio del siguiente fict, y por último pero no menos importe, han oído a muds. A stu desir punto para murdoc o punto para D, desde haora al principio les dejare un "marcador" k dice los puntos k lleva cada uno, como por ejemplo este, k es el actual:**

***murdoc: 1**

***2D: 1**

**bien, sin más distracciónes aquí el fict:**

****_2D y noods fueron hacia la cocina, donde paula, muds y russ esperaban a que se aparecieran_

_paula:creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo noods, que te párese si empezamos de nuevo y somos amigas?_

_Noodle:claro! Por qué no!?_

_murdoc:linda sonrisa Noodle!_

_2D:lindos ojos Noodle!_

_murdoc:linda playera! Es nueva?_

_2D:lindo cabello! Te hiciste rayos?_

_murdoc:te pintaste las uñas?_

_2D:te pusiste brillo?_

_los chicos no paraban y sólo mil palabras pasaban por la cabeza de Noodle, y justo cada bes se ponía más roja y más enfadada, cuando justo estaba a nada de gritarles YA BASTA! El timbre sonó, a lo que Noodle grito:_

_noodle:YO ABRO! _

_Hernán Damon y jame !_

_damon: Oola noods_

_jame:te importa si pasamos?_

_noodle:N-..._

_(es interrumpida por Damon)_

_damon:mmm que rico huele! Les importa si pasamos!?_

_jame y Damon agarran un poco de comida y se cientan_

_noodle: (suspiro) ya que..._

_damon:ves jamé! Te dije que funcionaria! _

_Jame: cállate! (Mientras se agarra la frente con una mano negando)_

_mientras que todos se quedan viéndolos con cara de WTF!_

_jame: descuiden, se los compensaremos, se quedarán en un hotel de lujo, durante un tiempo, para un concurso de bandas virtuales, donde se sopesan aún más bandas, y luego una entrevista. Unos cuantos sencillos para su álbum_

_Gorillaz: Exelente! A empacar se ha dicho_

_Dicho esto, a la mañana siguiente todos empacaron sus cosas y se fueron al aeropuerto en un laaaaargooo viaje de noquierensabercuantashoras al fin lograron yegar, el hotel HERA bonito, y erincreíble la cantidad de bandas que abrían en el hotel, ac/dc, green day, nirvana, korn, linkin park, etc_

_noodle: wooooow! Según este folleto, competiremos contra swavve, vocaloid y the glamers _

_Murdoc: ja! Descuida todas esas bandas son una ***** _

_noodle: cuida tu lenguaje muds!_

_2D:si muds_

_murdoc:lo que tu digas noods, en cuanto a ti! Face-ache! Cállate o te juro que!..._

_noodle:muds!..._

_todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero curiosamente tiempo después todos fueron a la piscina, en este orden: 2D, murdoc, y luego Noodle estanba buscando a 2D, pero murdoc lo sumerge en el agua_

_noodle: oye muds, as visto a D?_

_murdoc:no_

_2D e-stoy aq-i abaj-o (nadie pudo hoy ir a 2D, y esa escena la saque de unaimagen donde Noodle le pregunta a murdoc x 2D y le dice que no sabe pero lo esta ahogando)_

_murdoc: por que? Nesecitas un favor? Yo lo hago por el_

_noodle: no, gracias, avísale que me busque cuando lo veas... (Noodle se va)_

_luego yego rusell, pero 2D se gue inmediatamente a buscar a Noodle_

_2D:cof-coff me buscabas, noods_

_noodle:si! Recuerdas cuando me pediste que saliéramos y te iré ue ya loiba a hacer con muds Pero qué otro día?_

_2D:emmm si!?_

_noodle:pues hoy es ese día! Ya reserve una mesa el restauran del hotel! Esta bien?_

_2D:c-c-claro!_

_noodle:ok! Te veo a las 10!_

_dicho esto Noodle fue a cambiarse mientras que 2D entro en un estado de shock por un exceso de felicidad (xD jejejejej)_

_2D, con un lindo esmoquin y una rosa para noods quedo boquea bierta al verla con ermoso vestido blanco _

_mientras que 2D pensó: punto para D!_

**espero les haya**_**gustado :D, respectibo a las preguntas:**_

_**marati2011:**_

_**Deberdad son primos en tu fict? (2D y paula)**_

_**R(Respuesta): Si!**_

_**Okamidark18:**_

_**con quien se quedara Noodle?**_

_**R: supongo fue una pregunta retórica, pero bueno, he estado pensando mucho, y ya tengo una posible idea para el capitulo(s) final(es), sin embargo, al igual que ustedes, quiero que este fict sea laaaaargooo mínimo, de 17 o 18 a 20 cap., máximo, no lo se xD pero prometo será laaaargooo**_

_**pregunta: quien creen que se merezca a Noodle? 2D o murdoc, o ninguno o los 2, oooo comenten l k opinen ustedes xD!**_

_**chao!**_


	5. Cuando todo iba tan vienSATANÁSAPAREC

**Oolaaa! cuanto tiempo! 3 días jej, esk c me borro el fict D: ;( pero ya lo he vuelto ha hacer! Sin más entrtenerles, aquí el fict**

**advertencia: todos los personajes TODOS les Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, en especial Gorillaz, (con más k quisiera k me perteneciera T.T) y esto ba en especial x las tonterías k dice murdoc, lo bueno es k esta Noodle para detenerle :D**

_cuando 2D vio a Noodle, al ver tan linda chica, De lejos cual rubíes y mejillas taaan delicadas como una roza, quedo... Sin palabras, sin embargo temblaba demasiado el pobre stu, debido a los nervios, ambos pidieron sus platillos, y stu, pidió el vino más especial, viejo y caro que hubiese, sólo para impresionar a Noodle, el mesero pidió servirlo, pero 2D negó, de inmediato, al servirlo, sin querer, temblaban taaaaanto sus manos, que dejo caer el vino sobre el blanco vestido de nuestra pobre noods (-_-) y luego, se paró de inmediato a limpiarle con una servilleta, pero un pedazo del mantel de la mesa rosa a el piso, con el cual 2D tropezó y le tiró todos los panecillos y mantequilla enzima a Noodle, (T.T), por lo cual esta se fue corriendo lo más rápido pocible desapareciendo entre los pasillos cuando de repente:_

_murdoc:WOOW! Tan pronto y lo arruinaste tu solo..._

_2D:...(voltea a ver incómoda mente al suelo)_

_murdoc:eso pensé_

_murdoc se fue en busca de Noodle, a quien encontró llorando, a la esquina del pasillo más triste y solitario_

_murdoc:ya no llores princesa_

_noodle:no estoy llorando_

_murdoc:bamos princesa..._

_noodle:aaaa ahora que lo pienso, que estará aciendo rusell? Iré a averiguarlo!_

_murdoc agarra muy fuerte a Noodle de su mano e intenta darle un beso en los labios, pero calculo mal la trayectoria, por lo cual sólo coliguéis dárselo en la mejilla, cuando entonces, murdoc bolteo al ver a un paparazzi, luego boleto a ver a Noodle, pero ya no estaba..._

_entonces pensó..._

_punto para murdoc!_

**_lamento aya sido taaan corto, pero estoy muuy cansada, eeeeen fiiin, aquí, la pregunta actual:_**

**__**_ .5:_

_****_podrías cambiar a paula de prima a nada?

espero ayas entendido la pregunta

R:me alegra kte encante mi fict! :D sin embargdéjela única bes que paula sale es en ese cap, lamento no poder cambiarla :/ , sin embargo, después de este cap, supongo ya no es tan predecible, verás, digamos que cada quien tendrá sus momentos con noods (murdoc y 2D)

**pregunta, y dato curioso:**

cual es el otro nombre con el que se da a conocer más sun moon stars (el disfrasado de mosca, que sale en plastic beach)

sabian que miho Hatory no es Noodle, si no una chica que a colaborado en Gorillaz glastonbury ?


	6. Perdón

_**Cuanto tiempo esk no me inspiraba xDDDDD en fiiiin, eses pregunta estubo fácil R:booguie man**_

_**marcador:**_

_**2D:2**_

_**murdoc:2**_

_**es un empate! Pero no por mucho...**_

* * *

_eran ya hace 2 días desde lo ocurrido en el hotel, Gorillaz gano el 2do lugar, hubiese sido el primero de no ser que murdoc paso a dar un largo discurso (créanme no quieren saber de que...)_

_regresaron a los estudios kong, con un murdoc muy enojado:_

_murdoc:FACE-HACHE! por tu culpa, GANAMOS EL SEGUNDO LUGAAAR!_

_2D:Q-QUE YO QUE!_

_rusell:bamos viejo! Cálmate un poco!_

_murdoc:no te metas gordito!_

_rusell:O.o cállate anguila!_

_noodle:(rodea los ojos) hay no, ya baan a empezar... Que más da, me vbaila mi cuarto_

* * *

_Mas tarde con Noodle y 2D_

_-Toc toc_

_noodle: paseeee_

_2D:emmm sobre el otro dia..._

_noodle baja la mirada_

_2D: f-f-fue un accidente!_

_noodle:(sarcásticamente) a si !?_

_2D:e-enserio Noodle _

_noodle:entonces por que tan nervioso (arquea un poco la Ceja derecha)_

_2D:(sonrojado) n-no lo se_

_noodle:mientes!_

_2D:p-por que!?_

_noodle: que no sabías que cuando uno miente se muerde el labio ?_

_2D:mmm no_

_noodle:pues te lo estas mordiendo_

_2D:a sí !? P-perdón! _

_Noodle:jajajaj, descuida, era solo una broma, claro que te disculpo_

_2D:haaa me alegro jejej_

_mientras que murdoc oía toda la combersacion desde atrás de la puerta_

_mientras que 2D estaba apunto de pensar punto para d..._

_murdoc:no por mucho, ara de dolor, no por mucho..._

* * *

_Al siguiente día:_

_todos desayunaban:_

_murdoc:oye 2D, me pasas la leche?_

_2D:si!(al fin me llama 2D wiiiii)_

_murdoc le pone el pie_

_murdoc:TONTO! QUE AS ECHO!_

_noodle:uff por poquito me cae encima, o, murdoc! Necesitas ayuda!?_

_murdoc:no, gracias prinesa!_

_noodle:ok, me voy a micuarto _

_murdoc:(rayos) _

_rusell:desde cuando le dices princesa!?_

_murdoc:desde cuando dices que estas gordo!?_

_rusell:(arquea una ceja)_

_y 2D se va muy contento..._

_**fiiiiiin del cap, pues prometo hacer los más largos la próxima :/ xD pregunta: si ubiese una pelea entre Cyborg y Noodle quien gana? Yo digo que sería la Apocalipsis **_


	7. cuando recorde mi pasado

**Oola ! LOS EXTRAÑE MUCHOOO lo lamento pero tube unos cuantos problemas familiares y me robaron el celular en donde escribia los ficts :S y pusss ya saben, pero eso jmas, JAMAS DEJARE INCOMPLETOS MIS FICTS, JAMAAAAS x k se que es orrible quedarse con el suspenso :S creeanme, se lo que se siente xD. este cap trata de el pasado de noodle (sus recuerdos, claro) y como conocio a 2D y Muds, x lo tanto no ban a aver puntos en los marcadores para muds y 2D**

**murdoc:2**

**2D:2**

**empate ! :D pero no x mucho... xDDD (en el sig cap, claro xD)**

_-Noodle se encontraba en su abitacion tras el desayuno y el "acsidente de murdoc"; cuando penso:_

_-Jajajajaj, que tonto es murdoc algunas veses, como 2D, jajaj como me hacen reir esos 2, heeemh (vosteso) me pregunto por que este rusell es tan extricto con ellos algunas veses..._

_-Noodle se encontraba dormida, y fue como un flashback, pues recordo su pasado_

* * *

_-HAAAAAA! Esa-esa caja es... HAAAAA d-dos metros HAAA- esa-esa-dos-caja-metros O.O_

_-desia n 2D muy traumado_

_-callate pequeño vastardo! no me dejas ver mi Por- O.o q-que es eso ?_

_-dijo murdoc_

_-Porque gritas tanto biejo 2D- hoooo ! ya veo_

_-yo no recuerdo aber pedido una "amiga" por envio, ho si, ya recorde, esperen un momento... DEBIO HABER LLEGADO YA HACE UNA HORA !_

_-dijo murdoc_

_-Oye, tranquilo biejo!_

_-dijo rusell_

_-abranla por mi mientras yo boy por una cajetilla de sigarros, una copa y mi tangui-_

_-murdoc no pudo terminar por que la caja se abrio de una patada_

_-にんげん_

-dijo la nipona que se encontraba adentro de como unos nueve años

-Que !? no es mi perr- digo pedido ?

-mas cuidado con lo que dices murdoc! es una niña

-exclamo 2D

-tu callate cara de simio !

-dijo muroc

-もも

-dijo rusell

- que dijiste !?

-dijeron murdoc y 2D

-おんな

-dijo la nipona

-contesto !

-dijo 2D

-no ! enserio?

-dijo muds

-callense

-dijo rusell

-Noodles ! NOODLES!

-creo que quiere fideos

-dijo 2D

-no te equibocas

-dijo rusell

-hire por unos !

-dijo 2D

-yo ire a enseñarle español!

-dijo rusell

-no! que!? no quiero mocosos por aquiee ! esperen! eso es una guitarra en esa caja!? emm no, olvidenlo! dineroO $_$

-dijo murdoc mientras que 2D y rusell se le quedaron biendo enojados

-digo, ya que, quedensela, pero no la quiero serca de mi guiniee bagon hee ! y eso ba para ti pequeño bastardo de #%$$$%&!

-rusell se le acerco a muroc y le golpeo la nariz; y bueno esa es la istoria de como le rompieron la nariz a murdoc por segunda ves xD.

* * *

pasaron unos dias y murdoc entraba a su winiebagon como siempre despues de la comida cuando...

-QUIEEEN AGARROO MI BAJOOO ! FACE-HACHEEEEEEEEEE !

cuando bolteo asia el estasionamiento estaba noodle escondida entre la basura intentando tocar el bajo, pero callo un momento al ver la reacsion de murdoc

-murdoc se le acerco lentamente y...

-oye pequeña, quieres que te enseñe a tocar el bajo ?

-dijo muds con una sonriza malefica

-nopi

-dijo la nipona algo asustada negando con la cabesa

-en ese momento murdoc dijo "pero yo no mataria ni a una sola mosca" entonces se le acerco una mosca y el la aplasto con el puño xD

la nipona solo se acurruco mas entre los botes y bolsas de basura

-confia en mi...

-dijo murdoc

-la nipona se fue con el al no tener alternatiba asia el winiebagon; que por cierto olia a basurero podrido con pelos de chango, sudor y oso muerto con zombies Dx

horas despues noodle bajo agradesida con un osito de peluche que le regalaron con la compra de los fideos cuando llego, y dijo "gracias murdoc-san"

* * *

-al siguiente dia caminaba por los pasillos cuando ollo una linda melodia a piano con una dulce vos, decia

- need a gun to keep myself from harm  
The poor people are burning in the sun  
But they ain't got a chance  
I need a gun  
Cos-

cos- que puedo poner despues ?

-noodle se acerco a la puerta que se encontraba serra da y dijo

-Cos all I do is dance  
Cos all I do is dance

-hmm suena bien ! grasias misteriosa vos !

-noodle rio en ese momento

2D se extraño un poco pero continuo

- need a gun to keep myself from harm  
The poor people are burning in the sun  
No, they ain't got a chance... y luego ?

-noodle dijo

They ain't got a chance  
I need a gun  
Cos all I do is dance  
Cos all I do is dance

-gracias misteriosa vos ! espera un momento...

-2D se acerco a la puerta y la abrio, despues bio a la nipona con una cara de ya te encontre

la nipona rio al igual que 2D; y entonces fue cuando ambos pasaron el dia entero ablando y divirtiendose.

la nipona bolteo antes de hirse y dijo "Gracias 2D-san"

* * *

al siguiente dia la nipona bajo asia la cosina con rusell que lababa los platos

-" cuando boy a tener un nombre?dijo la nipona mientras que abia un pobre rusell recojiendo un plato roto del piso que se le abia caido

-me has asustado ! desde cuando estas hayi ?

-pregunto rusell

-no mucho, y sobre el nombre ?

-pregunto nuevamente la nipona

-mmmm considerando que la unica palabra que sabias decir era noodle, mmmmm noodle

-dijo rusell

-xD me alegro de tener un nombre al fin !, gracias, rusell

la nipona abraso a rusell y se fue asia su abitacion cantando Dirty Harry

The poor people are burning in the sun  
But they ain't got a chance  
I need a gun ...

* * *

despues de esto noodle desperto contenta...

**Que tal les parecio el cap . ? bien, mal, orijinal, usado ? comenten en los rebiews pliss y tambien como pueden veer cambie la forma de escribir, cual prefieren ? la anterior o la nueva ? **

**pregunta: quien fue la novia de 2D antes de Paula ?**

**pista: hera modelo**

**dato sobre la autora: tienen cuenta en ? si, si, agregenme xfa soy Noodle124**

**xD si, lo se, que orijinal (sarcasmo) xD**

**bye bye que les balla bn y muchos besos**


End file.
